


Loving Touch

by Blinded_HP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_HP/pseuds/Blinded_HP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: #12 of the Snarry-A-Thon14<br/>You come to find love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person, perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Contains a Mute!Severus and Blind!Harry.

**AN:** The Prompt itself was the best summary I could give this fic. I hope that it meets your expectations, mystery prompter.  
 **AN2:** I’ve been reading a lot of Merlin fanfiction lately and might have channelled a bit of Merlin’s character into Harry… Oops?

**Loving Touch**

 

Tobias stared at the letter in his hands. Two months after the defeat of Voldemort, Tobias had discharged himself from hospital, against healers’ advice, and had disappeared into the Muggle world. Very few people knew that he was once known as Severus Tobias Snape and that he had survived Nagini’s bite. Thanks to a healer’s oath, Roman Winters could not, on fear of losing his magic, divulge this piece of information to anyone. The only other people who knew that Tobias was alive were the two who had found him and admitted him to hospital – Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

He had feared that technology and other changes within the world at large would make it difficult for him to fit in, but found that even though he struggled for the first few months, after a year he had adapted completely and lived like any other Muggle in London.

The only difference being that he was mute. It was not a big loss for him, having always found that people didn’t understand his wit and even less so in the Muggle world, where no one knew him. He found a new passion after a year of odd jobs, one that he had never considered pursuing. Art.

He loved sketching details of the world as he saw it, the fine lines that made up a whole. He even started painting;F the mix of colours and the depth that he could portray conveyed a picture in so much detail that Tobias felt humbled by it. 

The focus of his new passion only came two years after he started on this new venture. He had found that what he liked to draw most were people and, after selling a few pieces that he did from photographs – ordered by random people via post – he found that he preferred doing sketches or paintings of live models.

Now, five years after leaving the Wizarding world behind, Tobias found himself in his apartment, staring at the letter in his hands. Richard Louwe, one of his regular clients, sent the letter with the hope of finding a friend of his a new place to stay. Apparently, his friend was blind but despite that, he was very independent. Richard assured Tobias that his friend was well mannered, disciplined and would not bother him in the least.

Harry, Richard’s friend, needed a place to stay and would appreciate the help that Tobias could provide by doing the necessary shopping and driving, if and when needed. Being a very solitary man, Tobias was uncertain about taking on a roommate but Richard was one of his best clients and doing him this favour would mean that he owed Tobias.

Deciding that he could at least meet this Harry (he dearly hoped that he had no resemblance – physical or otherwise – to the last Harry that Tobias had known), Tobias placed the letter down and reached for his phone.

After sending Richard confirmation that he was willing to meet with Harry, Tobias only had to wait two minutes before the return message came. The address that Richard sent was not too far from him and, knowing that the only way they could really do this was with a face-to-face meet, Tobias grabbed a coat, his car keys and his phone. The communication between Tobias and Harry would be difficult at best and he hoped that the technology on his phone would be enough for him to get his message across.

It had crossed his mind more than once that this was not only a terrible idea but that it was impractical. How exactly was a mute man going to communicate with a blind man? Challenges such as these always excited Tobias, so it was no real surprise that he was actually going to do this. Another plus point for him was that he would now have a live-in ‘live model’. He would never go as far as painting someone unawares or without consent but he was certain that, with some incentive, Harry would agree to sit for him.

His Volkswagen Golf was not really something to brag about but, as it was his first and only automobile, Tobias was very proud of his car. Slipping behind the wheel, Tobias took a deep breath before starting the car, knowing on some instinctive level that his life was about to change irrevocably, _again._

*----------------------*-----------------------*---------------------------*-----------------------*

Tobias looked at the dreary building in front of him with distaste. No wonder Harry wanted a new place to stay; even to a blind man the place had to be dreadful.

Taking the stairs—he did _not_ trust the elevators in this building—Tobias arrived on the third floor three minutes later. There were only a few doors and of those, only half had numbers on them. Number 3-11 was one of the few that had a number and that number was clearly a newly bought and installed one. At least Harry took pride in his place.

Knocking on the door, Tobias only had two seconds to think of what a total arse he would make of himself before the door opened. In those two seconds, Tobias had remembered that Harry was blind and would not be able to see who was at the door and, since Tobias couldn’t speak, he would not be able to introduce himself. This really had been a bad idea and Tobias truly was an idiot.

The chain-lock on the inside of the door was clearly in place and, just as Tobias turned to look through the small gap, a slightly familiar voice came from behind the door.

“Who is it?”

Tobias fumbled with his phone, intent on typing out his name and using the reading program he had installed to help him with the introductions.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

The voice came again and this time Tobias felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he recognised it.

_Potter. Harry fricken Potter._

He knew that he could turn around now and slink away, no one the wiser that he had been there, but then Potter opened his mouth again and Tobias saw his chance slip away.

“Ah! Oh! You must be Tobias. Richard told me that you were willing to discuss living arrangements with me and he also informed me that you are mute. I am terribly sorry, oh, this is going to be really difficult and awkward, isn’t it?” The rambling on the other side of the door tapered off but before Tobias could do anything, Harry continued.

“Well, if you can maybe indicate in some way that I am not standing here talking to an empty hallway like the idiot I feel, that would be great.”

Tobias unconsciously lifted his hand and knocked on the door twice, hoping that Potter would be able to discern some kind of answer from that.

A relieved sigh escaped from behind the door before it closed in Tobias’ face. The sound of the chain lock sliding off sounded quietly through the hallway and the door opened again, this time completely.

Tobias caught his first sight of Harry Potter in five years. Except for the obvious blindness, the years had been good to Potter. He had filled out slightly, his hair had a healthy glow to it and the stress lines of war had receded. Harry Potter had truly adapted himself into the Muggle world and it had been a good move on his part.

Thinking of about a dozen reasons why that particular thought process was a bad idea, Tobias scowled as he also realised that Potter had not gained one ounce of sense in the past five years. Opening the door when he knew a complete stranger was standing there? Especially considering the fact that Potter was basically helpless if Tobias decided to attack. _On the other hand,_ Tobias thought to himself, Even so, Tobias resolved to break Potter of this particular habit of opening doors to anyone and everyone.

Reaching out and gripping Potter’s hand in a firm shake, Tobias entered after Potter swept his hand in the universal “Welcome” sign.

“Er… I don’t want to start off on the wrong foot or with the wrong impression, but how exactly are we going to communicate? I could suggest that you use my computer, which can read back whatever you type, or I could also print it out – but that would be a waste of resources when using it for conversational purposes. So I guess the reading program would be best?”

While Potter had been rambling, Tobias had taken his phone out to do exactly what Potter was suggesting they do with the computer.

“I have a phone with similar technology. I can use this.” The monotone voice of the program almost caused Tobias to wince, he might not think of his muteness as a great loss, but just listening to what his ‘voice’ had become now infuriated him.

“Oh good! Yes, that will help immensely!”

Tobias rolled his eyes. It seemed Potter had become even more inane in the years since he last saw him. It was good to see that the war and, more important, his disability, had not crippled Potter, but this eternal buoyancy would surely drive Tobias mad.

To his utter mortification, Potter grabbed his hand and pulled him toward a couch, intent on letting the two of them sit together. Tobias thought that it might be a way for Potter to determine where he was at all times but also a need for basic human contact. Maybe Potter didn’t have many friends?

“Okay, so, I’m Harry, Harry Potter. Richard told me that you have an apartment and are willing to share it. I don’t have many things and promise not to clutter up the place. Despite being blind, I won’t be a burden on you. I’ll cook and clean and help as much as possible. The only thing I can’t really do is the shopping or driving, obviously…” Potter took a deep breath so as to continue but Tobias squeezed the hand that held his, wanting to halt Potter’s ramblings.

“Oh! Oh, sorry! Yes, of course, I’ll stop yammering and you can type whatever you need to say.”

Tobias squeezed the hand again before letting go and typing up a response.

“Mr Potter, your disability will not be an inconvenience and Richard was correct, I have an apartment with extra rooms to suit your needs. We can share the chores but my studio is mine to deal with. I’m an artist, Mr Potter.” Tobias added the last bit when Potter’s head furrowed with a frown.

“Of course. Yes. That’s fine, we can share the chores – but I really don’t mind taking on the heavier load – and I’ll leave your studio alone, I can only imagine the amount of havoc I would wreak in such a place.”

Tobias smirked at that but on the inside he felt a bit wrong-footed. There were many things about this Potter that just did not fit into the mould he had cast him in during his school years. This Potter was not an arrogant, egotistical brat who was too self-centred to think of anyone but himself. He wondered what had happened in the past five years to change him this much.

Realising that Potter expected some kind of response, Tobias quickly typed up a reply, and at the end he added, “I think we should consider taking some classes at a deaf-blind school. I’m sure they have some way for people to communicate with their hands; this method we are using at the moment is good enough for now, but it takes too much time to be feasible in the long run.”

Potter had a very thoughtful look on his face before replying. “Tobias, you are being very accommodating, beyond what anyone would expect and now you are willing to go this extra mile to make this arrangement work. I am well aware that being a roommate to a blind person would be difficult for anyone, but even more so for you, being mute yourself.”

Tobias couldn’t exactly come out and reveal that the reason he was putting this much effort into it was that he had promised himself to always help Potter when he was in need, so instead he settled on a simpler answer.

“Typing everything that I need to say takes time and interrupts the flow of conversation. I’m doing this as much for my benefit as for yours, I assure you.”

Potter frowned again before a soft, sad smile crossed his face.

“Even though I can’t hear you saying those words yourself, the tone alone reminds me of a professor I had in school. He died some years ago but I think you are cut from the same cloth; you seem like an honourable man. It would be my honour and privilege to accept your help and thank you for accepting me into your life and home.”

Tobias sucked in a silent breath, knowing how close he had come to exposing himself, and, for the first time ever, he thought that something good had come from the results of Nagini’s bite. Who knew how Potter would have reacted if Tobias had not been mute and Potter recognised his voice within the first few seconds of meeting him? For whatever reason, his unconscious mind had already accepted, and was pleased, that Potter would once again darken his life.

*----------------------*-----------------------*---------------------------*-----------------------*

Learning about tactile signing was both frustrating and enlightening. For Tobias, using any type of tactile signing was a challenge. He was so used to looking and listening to what his environment had to offer that focusing solely on hand-over-hand signing or tactile fingerspelling was exasperatedly frustrating. He could see that for Potter it was a little bit easier; having learned to focus on things other than sight, Potter was quick to adapt to this form of communication. Tobias thought it might also have to do with the fact that Potter didn’t have to focus so much on using this himself but rather learning how to listen through touch, but this might just be petty frustration on Tobias’ part.

Except for the communication barrier between them, Tobias found that he and Potter could actually live quite civilly together. Potter more than pulled his weight around the house and Tobias many a time found him doing odd little things to make both their lives easier. He often found a cup of tea at the entrance to his studio, a stasis charm on it to keep the temperature just right, which ‘Tobias’ of course would not know about. He found himself wondering what a real Muggle would have thought about always having the perfect cup of tea, no matter how late they finally spotted it. Potter also had a habit of fetching a blanket when Tobias took the time to relax in front of the television, covering him with the warm comforter without even asking.

A blessing, for Tobias, was that Potter had his own bathroom and so did not need to invade that space as well. No matter his inner protestations, though, Tobias found himself drawn to Potter more and more.

Sitting down on the couch for the first time in three days, Tobias was not surprised in the least when Potter slowly made his way from the kitchen with a cup of tea. Even though the only reason it didn’t spill was because Potter always put the necessary spells on it, Tobias was nonetheless impressed with how quickly Potter had accustomed himself to his new living space. He almost never bumped into anything, remembered remarkably well where most things were and, if he accidentally broke something, it was replaced the next day, no matter the cost.

Tobias knew that Potter had quite a substantial inheritance but he wondered if it would last him his whole life. Potter took on some odd jobs here and there, mostly to help people adapting to sudden blindness or volunteering at a local home for children with disabilities, but Tobias doubted that he received anything worth mentioning for his time and efforts. Potter, of course, would just say that helping those kids to adapt was all the payment he would need.

Grabbing Potter’s hand after taking the cup of tea from him, Tobias pulled him down into the seat next to him, quickly spelling out, “Sit with me for a while,” on Potter’s hand.

Potter immediately sat down and Tobias moved around a bit until he had his right arm lifted over the back of the couch and Potter settled into his side. The young man released a sigh before relaxing completely, going so far as to lean on Tobias a little.

After twenty minutes of watching the show on TV, Tobias turned his head to Potter. The young man was almost asleep but Tobias could see from the slight frown on his face that he was still somewhat aware. Taking Potter’s hand in his, Tobias asked a question that had been on his mind since before their first meeting. “Will you allow me to sketch you?”

Potter blinked a few times, as if struggling out of his tired haze, before the question registered and he sat up straighter.

“Sketch? You mean like a ‘live model’? Why would you want to do that? I’m not much to look at, you know; I haven’t always been blind and I know what I look like.”

Tobias was surprised to hear a bit of self-deprecation in Potter’s tone but decided that the best response would be honesty. Re-taking Potter’s hand, Tobias replied. “Yes, as a live model, and no, you are wrong, you are very much a model to look at. You often go about the apartment without a shirt and your body is well toned, perfect for a sketch artist. I will also say now that I want to do a painting of you as well, not just a sketch.”

Potter’s cheeks pinked at the compliment and, after a few seconds of silence, he made a flimsy excuse about needing to do the dishes – there were only their teacups to wash.

Tobias relaxed back into the couch and watched Potter as he puttered around, enjoying the view very much indeed.

*----------------------*-----------------------*---------------------------*-----------------------*

Harry lay down on his stomach as Tobias had suggested and shivered a bit when cool hands moved him into the proper position. The shiver was not only from the cool touch but from the proximity of the other man. Tobias had a way of appropriating all of Harry’s attention with just a feather light touch. Harry wasn’t sure if the man had any leanings toward his own gender but that did not stop Harry from fantasizing about the man. The strong, callused hands and his tall, lean body pressed against Harry’s had fuelled many a fantasy.

Finding himself starting to respond to his thought process, Harry quickly forced his mind to think of something that would cool his ardour.

Tobias had moved away by then and Harry found himself drifting off, knowing that the man had chosen this specific position because it would be comfortable for Harry.

 

*----------------------*-----------------------*---------------------------*-----------------------*

Time passed quickly, as always, and Harry soon found himself ordering wine and the necessary ingredients for the feast he wanted to prepare. Tomorrow would be the one year anniversary of moving into Tobias’ home and Harry planned to make it a big affair – even if it was just the two of them.

Tobias had changed Harry’s life completely. After leaving the Wizarding world four years ago, Harry had spiralled into a depression for a few months before picking himself up again. It had not been easy and Richard, his wife Isabelle and their son Arnold had played a big part in helping him find his way. His eyesight had started deteriorating a year after Voldemort’s defeat and healers from all over had done test after test to determine the cause with no success. Two years after Voldemort’s defeat, Harry was completely blind and with the help of Hermione, he faded from the Wizarding world into the Muggle world where he built himself this new life.

Hermione still kept in contact but didn’t visit anymore. The Weasleys made arrangements for him to meet up with them (along with Hermione) every month or two but Harry knew that they found it difficult to treat him the way they always had. Blindness was a foreign thing in the Wizarding world, most cases being cured or corrected with spells and potions. Only about once every ten years was there a patient that they were unable to help.

Now, four years later, Harry found himself happy and content for the very first time in his life. Tobias made him feel comfortable, safe and happy. Most important, he made Harry _feel._ He had never thought that he would feel what most people described as infatuation, lust, desire or deeper feelings like a romantic love but, as the months passed, Harry felt all of that and more for Tobias.

The following afternoon the doorbell sounded and Harry made his way as carefully as possible toward it. Knowing that Tobias would have some angry words if Harry just opened the door without verifying who was on the other side, Harry stepped close and asked, “Who is it?” as clearly as possible.

“A delivery for Mr H Potter from Tingling Pallets and Gorgeous Greens,” came the reply, and Harry smiled as he opened the door.

“Oh good, yes! Thanks so much. Would you mind just putting it all on this counter here?” Harry indicated the counter next to the door and heard the shuffling of bags and the clink of bottles as his purchases were set down.

“Thanks so much! Here’s a tip for your excellent and speedy service.”

Harry handed over a ten pound note, having already paid for the products plus the delivery fee when he ordered them online. The poor man was quite overwhelmed, it seemed, and Harry had to remind him that he still had to sign the receipt.

After closing the door behind the grateful man, Harry carefully felt around for a bag, picked it up and made his way to the kitchen. One thing about having Tobias buy his groceries: everything always stayed the same, and Harry never had trouble identifying products from their bottles, tins and canisters. Processed vegetables were a bit of a problem, since the tins all came in the same shape and size, but Tobias usually sorted them out quickly enough and put them in their place in the cupboard.

‘Gorgeous Greens’ was mostly a fresh food store, so Tobias almost never bought processed food or bottled products there, leaving Harry now with the task of figuring out which bottle was the mayonnaise, which was the chutney and which the vinegar. Knowing that he would need of them for his cooking preparations, Harry quickly solved the problem by opening them up and smelling each one. The vinegar was easy to identify, even without opening it, as it was the thinnest bottle, the mayo and chutney were in the bottles that Harry had guessed, and he felt quite proud of himself for having guessed correctly.

Settling into the rhythm of slicing and dicing, adding and stirring, Harry quickly lost himself in the familiar motions.

*----------------------*-----------------------*---------------------------*-----------------------*

Tobias stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Harry work. It was truly remarkable what the man could do in spite of his disability. He wondered what the occasion was, for clearly Harry was preparing a feast, but soon forgot about that as Harry started swaying to some music that only he could hear. Tobias could see the thin wires leading from his ears to his ipod and smirked. Creeping up to Harry as slowly and softly as possible, Tobias grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding a spatula, stepping up right behind Harry, flush against his back.

A sharp gasp escaped Harry’s lips and his body tensed for a moment before relaxing completely.

“Don’t scare me like that! What if I had hit you over the head?”

Tobias raised an eyebrow, knowing it was lost on Harry but unable to help himself, and settled one hand over Harry’s left. “That would be exactly why I grabbed the wrist where you held a weapon.”

Harry released a quiet, “Snarky git!” before turning to Tobias with a brilliant grin.

“It’s my anniversary!” Harry exclaimed exuberantly and as soon as the words were out, he flushed.

“Er… well… I mean, it’s the anniversary, or birthday, or err… celebration day… whatever you want to call it, of the day that I first moved in here! We _have_ to celebrate!”

Tobias found a soundless chuckle escaping him and, when Harry’s grin brightened even more, he found himself laughing silently. The soft, almost imperceptible shaking of his body as he chuckled and laughed were enough to indicate it to Harry.

“You are beautiful when you laugh, did you know that?” Harry asked softly.

Tobias found himself staring at Harry’s earnest face and found that he could only reply in one way. Leaning over slightly, he placed a soft kiss to Harry’s temple, knowing that this action would convey all that he needed it to.

He might have scoffed at what Harry had said ten years ago but now, Tobias found that this was the biggest compliment he had ever been given. A blind man telling him he was beautiful, and Tobias accepting and appreciating it for the compliment that it was, was truly a sign of how much he had changed.

Grabbing Harry’s hand and guiding it to the boiling pot, Tobias placed another soft kiss to his temple before heading over to his room. He had to change into appropriate attire for the night, after all.

*----------------------*-----------------------*---------------------------*-----------------------*

The meal was superb, as always, and the candles that Tobias had placed strategically around the room added to the scene. He often found his gaze wandering to Harry, mentally undressing him and planning exactly what he wanted to do after removing each piece of clothing.

Conversation was almost non-existent but, as relaxed as they had grown in each other’s company, it did not become uncomfortable.

As Harry prepared dessert, Tobias cleaned up their dinner and then guided Harry over to the couch instead of the table for dessert.

“We can sit here for dessert; it is much more comfortable, I would say,” Tobias signed on Harry’s hand after they had settled into the couch.

Tobias grabbed hold of Harry’s bowl and gently touched his lips. Harry opened his mouth slightly, apparently reading Tobias’ intentions through his actions, and then moaned around the spoon.

Tobias felt himself respond to that moan but, before he could pull himself away from Harry in order to conceal his arousal, Harry moaned again, and this time it was blatantly clear that it was because of the erection that now pushed against his hips.

Harry’s hands slowly lifted to Tobias’ face and his fingers curled in his hair. Tobias felt his head gently pulled forwards and leant into the movement, tilting his nose down a bit so that his mouth was in line with Harry’s. The kiss was gentle and sweet and everything Tobias expected it to be.

Dessert was quickly forgotten, though, and Tobias flipped Harry over so that he was lying stretched out on the couch. Bending down and continuing where he had left off, Tobias staked his claim on Harry as he had wanted to do for months now.

After several frantic kisses, thrusting of hips and desperate gasps that escaped Harry, he urgently whispered, “Bed, now, _please!_ ” and Tobias obeyed immediately.

*----------------------*-----------------------*---------------------------*-----------------------*

That celebration brought their relationship to the next level and Tobias found that he loved Harry more and more every year.

They never discussed their pasts, knowing that what lay behind them had helped shape who they were now but that the future was what was important. Tobias wasn’t sure if Harry realised who he was, realised it and accepted it without comment, or if he just didn’t know, but it wasn’t important. They were living completely different lives now and the Harry that he loved was not the Harry Potter from Hogwarts, just as Tobias was not Severus Tobias Snape as Harry had known him.

He was fairly certain that Harry knew he was a wizard. This was not something that anyone could hide from a lover forever but neither of them used spells regularly, so it was never brought up.

Harry kept contact with some people from the Wizarding world but he kept them at a distance, knowing that that part of his life was over. They still missed him but understood that he just fit in better in the Muggle world and was so much happier than he had ever been in the Wizarding world.

Tobias also kept in contact with those who knew he was alive, but it was even less often than Harry did. Draco had a wife and child now and Narcissa was settling well into the role of grandmother.

A soft snore brought him from his musings and he glanced over at Harry. They were in their bed, Harry long since having drifted off, and Tobias smiled at the peaceful sight.

“Love you, Harry,” he signed on the hand that lay on his chest. The only reply he received was a squeeze from that hand and a soft sigh.

 

-The End-


End file.
